


Unbearable

by Kasen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Disaster gay Shiro, Flustered, M/M, Pining, Sheith69min
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasen/pseuds/Kasen
Summary: Shiro is stuck in a meeting, lost in his thoughts. In a need to escape the knowing looks received upon the topic of Keith, Shiro finds himself running away. Only when he turns the corner does he realize that he has been falling for Keith.Or more precisely; falling into him.





	Unbearable

Shiro was done with meetings. Not in the literal sense, unfortunately, as he settled into his seat and awakened his datapad for the third get-together in the large boardroom that day; but more-so conceptually.  

“I think my chair has a permanent imprint of my ass,” Keith whispered so only Shiro could hear him. Shiro smirked and nodded, not trusting himself to speak as Iverson joined them at the table. Keith must have felt the same as him when complaining about work around their old superior, given how close he moved to Shiro in order to whisper into his ear.  

“You think I can sneak out of this one?” 

Shiro withheld the shudder threatening to crawl along his skin as the hot breath tickled his ear. 

“You can try,” he whispered instead. 

“You’re right Shiro!” Keith suddenly exclaimed. The few seated, Shiro included, jolted at the sudden rise in Keith’s voice. “I can’t believe I forgot! I’ll be back; you guys start without me!” 

And with that, Keith sprinted out of the boardroom and into his freedom. 

“Keith...” Shiro exhaled through his amused grin. _You’ve become craftier, somehow._  

*** 

 _Hey_  

 _Sorry I bailed on you_  

 _I can come back and get you_  

Shiro smiled at the messages popping across his datapad. At least Keith had the audacity to offer Shiro his much-deserved freedom. 

 _Can’t. This one seems pretty important._  

A picture of Keith’s unamused face popped up, along with the text: _you always say that_. Shiro hastily lowered his tablet away from prying eyes, and then chided himself for the suspicious movement. Keith just sent a picture of himself frowning in disappointment at Shiro, and yet he acted like he had just received a nude. 

Shiro flushed at the thought. The day he received a dick pic from Keith would be the day he died. The mere thought had already been a major blow to Shiro’s focus. Whatever his colleagues were currently discussing went in one ear and out the other. Shiro’s thoughts were in the gutter. Keith... Keith didn’t seem like the type to do it, but Shiro let his imagination humor his desire. Keith would probably take a selfie after a workout. It seemed like the opportune time to do it. His muscles would be taut beneath his skin after his rigorous training, and glistening with perspiration. Keith often wore pants and a tight black t-shirt when going through the combat simulations Pidge helped rig into the Garrison training decks; and Shiro had often walked by a crowd of cadets ogling behind the windows as Keith laid down combat holobots one after another, whispering their attraction towards the Black Paladin.  

Shiro blinked down at the new picture popping up on his screen. Keith was doing exactly what Shiro was fantasizing about; except less naked. The picture was just his reflection in the mirror. He was flashing Shiro an “Okay” sign with his left hand, his right holding his small device capturing the picture reflected in the mirror.  

 _Don’t you get hot wearing so much?_ Shiro asked before thinking. 

Shiro felt suffocated imagining himself in Keith’s outfit while enduring the unfiltered and stuffy Garrison gym air. When he went training himself, it was in shorts and a muscle shirt; the shirt being optional on bad days. 

Keith didn’t respond. Shiro either blew it big time or Keith was busy training and _not_ being in the unbearable meeting driving them all mad. Shiro let out a soft sigh, eyes scanning Keith’s body. He had become taller and broader in the two years that passed for him in the Quantum Abyss. His chest was more pronounced, and yet the widened upper torso only accented his small waist. Keith’s hair was up in a high ponytail, which left soft tuffs of shorter, baby hairs to curl along the nape of his neck, escaping the hair tie. His scar was vivid against the otherwise smooth, pale skin of his face. His cute bow lips were curled up in a soft smile, enticing Shiro to drop everything and go to the training deck to watch Keith work out. 

 _Not today,_ Shiro implored to himself. _You’re in a meeting. He asks you to join his sparring sessions all the time. You aren’t missing anything._  

Shiro frowned at his own rationale. His frown deepened as he reminded himself that the fluttering stomach and selfish thoughts for Keith could no longer be associated with his desire to care and protect him like he once felt in the past. Those feelings were still there, sure, but they had somehow shifted. He desired something else with Keith, and he was only now starting to realize it as they spent more time together. 

“Are you with us, Captain Shirogane?” 

“Yes,” Shiro lied, clearly distracted. Everyone went silent as they stared at Shiro. He perked at the attention, unsure how to proceed.  

“He asked if you knew where Keith was,” Allura whispered to him across the space Keith left between them. 

“Oh,” Shiro said. “I’m not sure where he is,” he fibbed once again. _This better not become a habit._  

Several pair of eyes fell on the datapad Shiro was keeping hidden on his lap beneath the table. Those on his side of the boardroom table undoubtedly saw enough on his screen to turn away unamused.  

“I-I’ll go get him.” 

His third lie. He would most certainly not be fetching Keith, but rather escaping the confined space of the boardroom. 

*** 

Shiro sprinted down the halls of the Garrison, flushed at the looks he had received from his fellow colleagues and previous superiors when he said he would get Keith. He didn’t have the gall to scream _you’ve got it all wrong!_ the way he wanted to. He knew those looks well. He had received them in the past when caught flirting with his previous partner, and he received them now on the topic of Keith. 

 _Except it’s not like that with Keith!_  

Shiro picked up his pace until he was running at a full sprint.  

 _Unless... is that what people see?_  

Shiro’s mind was whirling. He was turning the corners to find his quarters using pure muscle memory. It was his foolish speed turning the corner of the third training deck that caused his downfall. 

Literally. 

Shiro fell harder than he expected. The impact with the person he ran into knocked the breath out of his lungs. The way they fell was awkward and painful. Shiro hit his elbow against the tiled floor; _hard._  

 _There goes my other arm,_ he thought in a brief moment of pure agony. _Didn’t_ _need it_ _anyway. More of a leg guy, really._  

“Ow,” the person groaned.  

Shiro groaned too. He felt the person twitch beneath him as he did. _At least my head didn’t bash the floor too,_ he thought while grasping what he assumed was the person’s shoulder. 

It wasn’t. 

The person gasped and flinched at Shiro’s hand. Shiro remove his palm and blinked at the lump he felt against his cheek. What the hell was he lying on?  

“Shiro?” the voice rasped. 

Shiro gasped and pushed himself up on his forearm.  

“Keith?!” Shiro cried as he looked up at the other and saw... 

Nothing but crotch. 

Shiro stammered unintelligibly as he used his prosthetic arm to shoot himself back and away from Keith. He hit the wall with a forceful impact that, again, knocked the air out of his lungs. Shiro’s cheeks were searing. It felt like Hunk had hit him across the head with a scorching hot frying pan as if his face was a baseball and the pan was the bat.  

“K-Keith! I’m so sorry,” Shiro finally let out, flustered and ashamed. _I fully just palmed your balls!_ He added silently. 

 _Fuck!_  

Shiro crawled towards Keith’s lying body on his hands and knees; shamefaced and overwhelmingly humiliated. His face... his cheek was lying on Keith’s dick. He had felt his length start at his jaw and continue across his cheek towards his browbone. If Shiro puckered his lips, he would have kissed the other’s member. 

_Fuuuuck!!!_

“A-are you okay?” 

Keith groaned and sat up, clutching his crotch in pain. Shiro’s hands flew to his face, covering his searing cheeks. He couldn’t believe this. He just headbutted Keith’s penis. 

“Is your... can you...” 

“Pee?! Probably never again!” Keith croaked weakly. 

Shiro could only muster peeking through his fingers. He blinked, and lowered his hands slowly. 

“You changed...” 

“Huh?” Keith croaked. 

“Y-your clothes, I mean.” 

Keith was wearing red basketball shorts and a simple white tank top that hugged his figure nicely. It was nothing out of the ordinary in terms of workout clothes, but for Keith... 

“Yeah well,” Keith’s voice was raspier than usual, and the sound made blood rush through Shiro’s veins. 

 _Oh no._  

“You said I wore too much so I decided to change,” Keith’s eyes were downcast as he spoke. He had removed his hands from cupping his dick as he pushed himself up, and raised his knees as he sat up. His legs were spread apart, giving his dick room to breathe after getting crushed, and Shiro could see the other’s boxer-briefs peeking through the loose fabric of his shorts. Shiro blinked as his eyes moved up to look at the other’s torso. Keith’s chest heaved as he caught his breath. His tank top’s collar rode low, revealing his pronounced collarbones and the thin valley between his pecs.  

 _Oh no, no, no, no,_ _nooo._

Shiro’s stomach churned uncomfortably. Blood was pooling into his groin. He could see through Keith’s shirt. The other had sweated through it during his training and was on his way to his room to shower and change. Shiro’s eyes fell on the distinct brown spots pert through the thin fabric. He knew he was staring too long. The moment he looked up at Keith’s eyes, he accepted that he had been caught.  

He had been caught in the act, and perhaps worse, caught in his feelings. 

“I’m sorry Keith. I was,” Shiro fumbled with his words as he hastily stood up, aware that Keith’s eyes had fallen on the slight bulge tenting his Garrison uniform. “...on my way to my room. To grab something. For the meeting.” 

Shiro wanted to punch himself for his short-clipped sentences. He sounded like an idiot. He _was_ an idiot. But he couldn’t stand to be near Keith a second longer. Shiro let out another bleak apology and ran away; his need to get to his room stronger than ever. He needed to get himself sorted. 

Shiro needed to relieve himself from his flushed member and flustered thoughts. 

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on twitter @kroligane :^)


End file.
